muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
George Washington
George Washington (1732-1799) was the Commander in Chief of the Continental Army in the American Revolutionary War from 1775 to 1783, and later the first President of the United States, an office to which he was twice elected unanimously (unanimous among the Electoral College) and held from 1789 to 1797. In 1787 he presided over the Constitutional Convention that drafted the current United States Constitution. His two-term administration set many policies and traditions that survive today. Washington did not run for a third term, thereby establishing an important precedent that was to serve as an example for the United States and also for other future republics. Because of his central role in the founding of the United States, Washington is often called the "Father of his Country". Scholars rank him with Abraham Lincoln among the greatest of United States presidents. Visual depictions Image:Piggywashington.jpg|Miss Piggy dressed as George Washington for the 1982 I Love Liberty special. Image:Character.georgewashington.jpg|A young George Washington (Jerry Nelson) in a Sesame Street News Flash Image:Georgewashington-revolution.jpg|General George Washington (Jim Henson) in an installment of The American Revolution Image:Kermitwashington.JPG|Kermit as Washington Image:Lydia the Tattooed Pig.JPG|Washington crossing the Delaware, as seen on a tattooed pig. Image:HensonDollar.JPG|Jim Henson takes the place of George Washington on the US 1-dollar bill in Time Piece. Image:ElvisWashington.JPG|An Elvis as Thomas Jefferson, standing before Washington's portrait. Image:Washingtonatschool.jpg|On the wall of a classroom at Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School Image:Jazz10washington.jpg|Spectator Washington in "Jazz #10." Image:Baby-Washington.jpg|Kermit potrayed General Washington crossing the Delaware in a ''Muppet Babies'' coloring book. Image:Georgewashington-sy.jpg|A painting of George Washington, adorning George Washington High School in Kermit's Swamp Years Image:Commercial.usmint1.jpg|Kermit dressed up as Washington for a print ad for the United State Mint's US State Commemorative Quarter program in 1999. Image:Georgewashingtoad.jpg|Kermit as "George Washingtoad" in the coloring book Great Muppets in American History References *Jim Henson's head appeared in the place of George Washington's on the one dollar bill in Time Piece. *Two Washington heads appear in the animated film Jazz #10. *Thomas Twiddlebug brings home a George Washington postage stamp picture to hang on the wall. The Twiddlebug family mistakenly hangs it upside down and deduce that "maybe George Washington liked standing on his head." *Washington appeared as part of the Mount Rushmore statue in the 1975 special The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. Mount Rushmore also appeared in a PSA for the National Wildlife Federation in the 1980s, and in Muppets Tonight episode 106 in 1996. *Lydia, the pig who danced to "Lydia the Tattooed Lady" in episode 102 of The Muppet Show, has a tattoo of Washington crossing the Delaware River on her body. *The Sesame Street Muppets also reenact the crossing of the Delaware in The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar, with Bert playing the role of Washington. *In a Sesame Street News Flash sketch, Kermit interviews Washington's father, who is annoyed that George keeps chopping down cherry trees and then telling the truth about it. *The Muppets appeared in a sketch about the Second Continental Congress in the 1982 special I Love Liberty, a celebration of the 250th anniversary of Washington's birth. Miss Piggy appeared in that sketch as George Washington, despite Kermit's insistence that Washington wasn't at the Continental Congress. She also appeared as Abraham Lincoln and the Statue of Liberty. *Ernie sings "George Washington Bridge" as part of the "Let's Sing a Song That Everybody Knows" medley on the 1982 album Sesame Street Sing-Along!. *Bert and Ernie look at a portrait of Washington in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in the 1983 special Don't Eat the Pictures. *An Elvis appeared as Washington in a Great Moments in Elvis History sketch on episode 101 of Muppets Tonight. *Kermit appeared as "George Washingtoad: The First Amphibian to Cross the Delaware" in the 1997 coloring book Great Muppets in American History. *The name of the school that Dr. Hugo Krassman teaches at in Kermit's Swamp Years is George Washington High School. *George Washington appears in front of 123 Sesame Street in The Street We Live On, as a false answer to Elmo's question about who lives on Sesame Street. *There are also a number of connections to Washington, D.C., chief among them being that Jim Henson began his career in puppetry at the city's local TV stations, WTOP and WRC-TV. See also * Muppet Potrayals of US Presidents Washington Washington Washington Washington